Hinata's Birthday
by broken-Angel-requiem-Soul
Summary: Hinata's birthday is coming up... say lets have a party at the Hyuugas! SasuHina DLCDR! FINISHED!
1. Prologue

disclaimer: I dont own naruto or any of the characters

prologue: Ok the story takes place the day after christmas which is Hinata birthday. And everyone from the rookie nine and Gai team got the invite a few days earlier but they had to keep it a secret. But on her birthday she like to be alone and think about her life how will she react to the birthday party or--does she already know? Im think is gonna be a SasuHina

well that the prologue chapter 1 might be out tomorrow reviews are welcome and anonymus reviews are enabled


	2. Preperations

disclaimer: I dont own naruto or any of the characters thanks to all who reviewed and those that had read the story no lets see whats going on and of crouse I had to make this story in the spirit of christmas since it is her birthday and does anyone know how to get those lines in the story cause im sorta having trouble if you do know PLEASE TELL ME!!! and italic is someone thinking

It was the day of Hinata-sama birthday and everyone in the Hyuuga hosehold was busy and was shocked when they learned that Haishi-sama decided that they are throwing Hinata-sama a birthday party, but they werent going to test Haishi-sama nerves. They know they didnt have to worry about Hinata-sama coming in since she doesnt spend much time at home anyways.

"Haishi-sama" a maid said her eyes trained to looked at the floor.

"Hai"

"Have all the invitations been handed out for the party?"

"Hai I had Neji take care of that... anything else?"

"Just that no one has seen Hinata-sama since this morning do you think she found out about the party?"

"I dont think so?" Haishi-sama then began to think _'maybe Hanabi did?' _"You are dismiss and can you bring Hanabi to me?"

"Hai Haishi-sama" and with that the maid was gone and went to get Hanabi-chan

A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door as to which Haishi-sama let the person in knowing that it was his younger daugther.

"Hai otous-san the maid told me that you wonted to see me" Hanabi-chan said that while bowing to show respect to the elder hyuuga

"Hai did you by any chance tell Hinata about the party?" Haishi-sama studied his child trying to see any traces of guilt on her face

"Um I dont think I did"

"Hanabi I need you to think did you tell her because it was suppose to be a surprise" Haishi-sama voice was impassive as always

"No I'm sure I didnt otherwise Hinata-nee chan would have left earlier..."

There eyes went wide at what Hanabi-chan just said; and from what Haishi-sama had learn form the maid ealier that they hadnt seen her in awhile.

"Maybe she training with her team and sensi?" Hanabi-chan trying to lighten up the mood knowing that her nee chan isnt one to be in the public view especially in the Hyuuga eye

"Hai... your dismiss" Haishi-sama waved a hand and Hanabi-chan left leaving Haishi-sama to his thoughts

**O o O with the decorating**

"Hey yall better carefull with that cake" a maid yelled

"Yeah if you dont wont Haishi-sama on you" a main branch yelled

"Someone get the streamers we need them over here"

"Hurry up before the cake melts"

"Where are the ballons?"

"Hey we really need those streamers"

"Someone open the fridge for the cake"

"Come on where are the ballons at?"

"ENOUGH" everyone stopped and look at the source of the voice it was no other than Haishi-sama "Now you three help that person with the cake. The ballons are on the sofa and the streamers are right here in my hand... now lets get back to work shall we?"

Haishi-sama was rubbing his temples he was could hear the noise all the way in his study. As he asked people if they saw Hinata-sama. All of them repiled a no. Then Neji-kun came in carrying gifts (a/n: yea it werid it's the day after christmas and they still got gifts?)

"Neji" Haishi-sama said impassively

"Hai Haishi-sama"

"Do you know if Hinata is training with her team?"

"I believe so... or she walking around Konoha"

"Okay you may go back to your work"

**O o O with Hinata**

For Hinata the day has been anything but fun. Why?:

her teammeats and sensi are starting acting werid around lately

when she comes up to her friends they stop talking and tell her that they have to go

even Hanabi-chan isnt talking much to her

and even Neji-kun is more distant than usually

She went to a bridge and looked over starring at her reflection and mumbled

"This is the best birthday ever...huh?" Little did she know the fun was just beginning


	3. Where is Hinata?

Yay this is the fastest I have ever update for any of my stories ya'll please review and thanks for the people that had review and to those that are reading my story N-E wayz on with this chapter also there is some HinSas not much (blame sasuke) but enjoy

disclaimer I dont own Naruto or any of the characters

**O o O with Hinata**

**For Hinata the day has been anything but fun. Why?:**

**her teammeats and sensi are starting acting werid around lately**

**when she comes up to her friends they stop talking and tell her that they have to go**

**even Hanabi-chan isnt talking much to her**

**and even Neji-kun is more distant than usually**

**She went to a bridge and looked over starring at her reflection and mumbled**

**"This is the best birthday ever...huh?" Little did she know the fun was just beginning**

**---**

"Haishi-sama we are done with the preperations but there is still no sign of Hinata-sama" a maid said

"Are you sure is she training with her team?"

"Yes we are positive because her sensi said that they let out early to get ready for the party"

"Your dismiss and bring Neji to me right away"

Haishi-sama was deep in thought when he thought he had heard a knock he looked up to see Neji-kun bowing and he did the same.

"The maid said you wonted to see him" Neji said in his impassive voice

"Hai well we havent seen Hinata all day and the maid just told me that her sensi let them out early to get ready for the party... do you think she might have found out?"

"I dont think if hse has she would have probally come and ask me"

Haishi-sama just nodded he knew that Hinata would perfer being around Neji than him.

"Hai, Neji go and find her and make sure she gets here to get ready for the party"

"Hai, Haishi-sama" Neji then disappeared to begin his search

**O o O back to Hinata**

Hinata-sama was just walking aimlessly and she heard kuanis hitting a tree then it suddenly stop. Hinata just kept walking till she heard the cold voice of the avenger.

"Hyuuga what do you wont?"

"Nothing I was just walking by" she said as she turned toward him

"Yeah and how do I know your not a fan girl?"

"First if I was I would be screaming your name, Second I would try to hug you, and Third I would be asking you to be my boyfriend" Hinata-sama shurgged at the though of being one of those girls. "So hopefully you've learned the difference between me and your fan girls." She turned and started walking away, but only to have a kunai thrown in front of her.

"Spar with me"

"What?!" She turned to see the Sasuke walking toward her his sharigan activated.

"You heard... me spar with me"

"Why would you wont to spar with me? Why not Lee or Naruto?"

"First I didnt ask them, Second I wont to test my skills aganist a Hyuuga, and Third cause your not a fan girl so I know you wont try anything"

Sasuke-kun stopped two inches from her and he had his trademark smirk on. Even with his sharigan avtivated Hinata-sama still notice the way her looked at her with or without it, his eyes werent as cold when he looked at one of his many fan girls and even with the cold exterier on missions with him he would sometimes tease her. She guess the why he sounded so cold was to check the area to make sure no one knew except for Hinata-sama he like to mess with her

"Why dont you ask Neji, he better at it then me" Hinata-sama mummbled but Sasuke-kun read her lips

"So what if Neji is better at it than you, you still know it dont you" Sasuke-kun had his trademark smirk on when he looked at Hinata's confuse face

"How bout no"

And once again she turned and started walking only to bump into someone and to see that person was Sasuke-kun. She tried to go the other way he blocked that way.

"You might as well give up and just spar with me"

"Why cant you comprehend what I mean when I say _'NO'_ I mean cant you go annoy someone else?"

"Maybe but im interested in fighting you"

"Why what so special about me?"

"For one yout not a fan girl"

"Uchiha go and find someone else to..." Hinata-sama was inturrupted by Sasuke-kun lowering to her ear

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, as a Hyuuga that is no way to talk to someone especially your peers" Sasuke said ina mocking tone as is he was really disappointed in her "Oh what would you do without me Hinata-chan?" he said in a teasing tone.

"I'd probally be a lot better"

"Probally but not definite" then suddenly Sasuke-kun stepped back and his eyes be came cold again.

Hinata-sama wondered why but she didnt have to wait for long cause Neji came.

"Hinata-sama, Haishi-sama has told me to come and get you, you are needed at home"

"Hai, Neji-nii san" she looked at Sasuke-kun who was glaring at Neji and Neji was glaring at Sasuke

"Ready?" Neji asked

"Hai, nii-san"

"Uchiha" Neji said

"Hyuugas" Sasuke said, then resume his training

---

that all for the second chapt. do ya'll wont the sand siblings to be in this story? please tell me anonymous review are enabled


	4. Come on!

thanx for the reviews and for those that are reading my story so without any further adue lets see whats in this chapter. Italic is someone thinking. Also im garmmer isnt the best so can you tell me where I should work at it?

disclaimer: I dont own naruto or any of the characters

**"I'd probally be a lot better"**

**"Probally but not definite" then suddenly Sasuke-kun stepped back and his eyes be came cold again.**

**Hinata-sama wondered why but she didnt have to wait for long cause Neji came.**

**"Hinata-sama, Haishi-sama has told me to come and get you, you are needed at home"**

**"Hai, Neji-nii san" she looked at Sasuke-kun who was glaring at Neji and Neji was glaring at Sasuke**

**"Ready?" Neji asked**

**"Hai, nii-san"**

**"Uchiha" Neji said**

**"Hyuugas" Sasuke said, then resume his training**

**---**

While they were jumping in the trees Hinata-sama was wondering _why would father wont me too be at home? Since when has he ever cared about me?_ Hinata-sama kept wondering this till she decided to ask Neji-kun.

"Ano, nii-san"

"Hai, Hinata-sama"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Neji-kun activited his byakugan to look at her only to see a confuse and slightly scared face

"Why does otous-san what me at home? Did you think I did something wrong? Did I disobey him or did something improper?"

"No, Hinata-sama you didnt do anything wrong"

"Then why does otous-san say that I'm needed at home he usually doesnt address me. Only at dinner?"

"Dont worry Hinata-sama I'm sure you have nothing to worry about" Neji had a smirk on cause he knows whats waiting for Hinata when she gets home

"But how can you be so sure"

"Hinata-sama when I say 'you have nothing to worry about' I mean after all I'm am the genius of Hyuuga Clan" he said in a reassuring voice

"Hai, Neji-nii san" Hinata-sama said in an low voice

After awhile they got and Hinata-sama got greeted by Hanabi-chan who seemed to be waiting for her return.

"Come on nee-chan" Hanabi said grabbing Hinata-sama

"Mou, Hanabi-chan were are you taking me?" Hinata-sama tugged at the arm that her nee-chan had trying to get her to answer

"To the hot springs, come on already before the water gets cold"

"Why there?"

"Hinata-sama stop asking questions and go you need to be cleaned up for whats happening later" Neji-kun said while making a shooing guesture

"And wha..." Hinata was intruppted

"Stop asking quetions we have no time to waste now come on and dont worry all our clothes are all ready in the hot springs, NOW LET'S GO" Hanabi-chan yelled the last part while making sure she had a good grip on Hinata-sama.

"Fine" Hinata-sama realized that she wasnt going to win and she turned back but only to see that Neji-kun had left. _What are they talking about? What is going on?_

**O o O whit Ino and Sakura**

"Come on Ino lets go so we dont be late for the party"

"I know, I know lets just hope that Naruto-baka doesnt mess it up"

"He better not if he knows what good for him" Sakura-chan said while cracking her nuckles

"I hope Sasuke-kun is going to be there!" Ino squealed

"Yeah, but if he is he belongs to me"

"NO Lee-kun belongs to you"

"WHAT?! I DONT THINK SO"

They kept going at it they heard the clock ring and they both started running to the Hyuuga Manor, but once they got there they had to go to the bathroom to fix up their hair and kimoto (a/n: is that spelled right if not can someone tell me what is the correct spelling please?)

---

**IMPORTANT!**

**I HAVE TWO PROJECTS DUE THIS WEEK SO UPDATES WILL BE LESS FREQUIENT SORRY ;C**


	5. Hurry up!

thanx for the people that read and review and special thanx to **Darkened Purity** and **Nao-sama **for telling me how to spell kimono rightmy story now without further aduè let the story begin

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the chatacters

**"Come on Ino lets go so we dont be late for the party"**

**"I know, I know lets just hope that Naruto-baka doesnt mess it up"**

**"He better not if he knows what good for him" Sakura-chan said while cracking her nuckles**

**"I hope Sasuke-kun is going to be there!" Ino squealed**

**"Yeah, but if he is he belongs to me"**

**"NO Lee-kun belongs to you"**

**"WHAT?! I DONT THINK SO"**

**They kept going at it they heard the clock ring and they both started running to the Hyuuga Manor, but once they got there they had to go to the bathroom to fix up their hair and kimoto (a/n: is that spelled right if not can someone tell me what is the correct spelling please?)**

**---**

"Hinata-nee chan are you done yet?" Hanabi said in annoyed voice

"Almost done"

"Well hurry up we dont wont to be late"

"Be late?...For what?" Hinata-sama said in a confuse tone

"You'll see when you put your kimono" (a/n: no perverted thoughts plz)

"Cant you just tell me Hanabi-chan?" Hinata-sama had big puppy dog eyes

"Sorry but no now hurry up"

"Hai, Hanbi-chan"

**O o O with the Neji**

Neji went to tell Haishi-sama that he had got Hinata.

"Haishi-sama" Neji bowed

"Hai" Haishi bowed back

"I got Hinata back and now Hanabi-chan and Hinata-sama are in the hot springs"

"Hai, Neji get gressed the party has already started your dismiss" Haishi-sama waved his hand and Neji was gone

**O o O with the party**

All of the 'rookie nine', sensi's were there and even Tameri was there but her brohters couldnt make it surprisingly Sasuke too! On the inventations it said semi-formal so that didnt get all fancy. Ino wore s black V shape dress that went down to her legs with black heels of crouse. Saskura wore a pink-blueish dress that made like a swirl around her and pink high heels. Kuriena wore a light purple dress. TenTen wore a dress that had a dragon wrapped around and its showed at her right leg with red boots. Tameri wore a kind of light blonde dress that stopped a few inches form her breasts and had a opening at the end of the dress. (a/n: yea I wonted to the girls something classy but I had to remember that it is in December so its snowey so no mini-skirts or holter tops) All of the guys wore a tux, except Lee and Gai who wore there signature outfit.

"Ano, Neji-kun where is Hinata-chan?"

"Hanabi-chan is helping her get ready"

"Who's Hanabi?"

"Hinata-sama youngger sister"

"Oh, anyway when are they coming?"

"Whenever they are ready"

"Are you getting tone with me Neji?"

"Huh?"

**O o O with Hanabi and **

"Okay Hinata-nee chan now that our clothes are on time for our hair and make-up!"

"Hanabi-chan I think its time for me to go" Hinata-sama said heading for the door only to have Hanabi-chan grab her hand.

"OH NO not this time MAIDS HURRY UP I DONT KNOW HOW LONG I CAN KEEP HER DOWN!" Hanabi-chan yelled while the maids zoomed in and started doing hair and putting on make-up"

---

That's all for this chatper the next one they will be at the part I promise also there might be a TenNej in this story too review plz az always anonymus is enabled Ja-ne for now


	6. SUPRISE!

thanx for all who read and review this story and now without any further aduè let the story begin!

**"Okay Hinata-nee chan now that our clothes are on time for our hair and make-up!"**

**"Hanabi-chan I think its time for me to go" Hinata-sama said heading for the door only to have Hanabi-chan grab her hand.**

**"OH NO not this time MAIDS HURRY UP I DONT KNOW HOW LONG I CAN KEEP HER DOWN!" Hanabi-chan yelled while the maids zoomed in and started doing hair and putting on make-up"**

**---**

**O o O with Hanabi and Hinata**

"Come on nee-chan let's go" Hanabi-chan was pushing hinata

"But where exactly"

"You'll know unless you start walking"

"But..."

"COME ON, WHERE ALMOST THERE!"

**O o O in the party**

'COME ON, WHERE ALMOST THERE!"

Everyone in the room heard Hanabi; she was almost as loud as Naruto.

"EVERYONE HIDE" Kiba-kun yelled

While everyone was finding a place to hide. Naruto-kun had be the stupid one with a blank expression.

"Hey what are we doing?" Naruto-kun said while rubbing the back of his head

"Baka whe're suppose to hide and yell surprise when Hinata-chan comes in" Sasuke-kun growled at Naruto-kun

"O so that... Hey since when do you call Hinata, Hinata-chan? The last time I checked you werent interested in girls. Or maybe" he leaned to Sasuke-kun ear "You like her" Naruto couldnt help but let a little laugther come out.

Sasuke-kun shot him a deadly glare and Naruto-kun stop and look at Sasuke-kun while shivers went down his spine.

"Do I have to immobile you?" Sasuke-kun said while cracking his nuckles

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka hurry up and hide before Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan get here" Sakura-chan said as she got out of her hinding spot to tell them.

"Hai" they both said in unison as they started to look for hinding spots

Everything was quiet then they heard the door opening and everyone got ready. As Hinata-sama and Hanabi-chan walked in the door they yelled

"SUPRISE!" everyone in the room yelled and they came out of their spots

"T-Thank you!" Hinata-sama rarely shutter so everyone know she was really suprise and happy about the party

"So birthday girl" Ino stated "What does it feel like to finally be fifthteen?"

"I'm just so happy" Hinata-sama said with a big smile on her face

Everyone in was happy that the party was such a success. The girls talked upmust themselves. While Chouji was of crouse eating. Shikamaru was changelling one of the Hyuuga to a game of 'GO'. As the rest of the boys were talking and the sensi's were talking about missions and other things. Even the Hyuugas were chatting of people whom werent apart of the clan.

---

yeah Hinata is turning 15. So review and as all ways anonymus are enabled


	7. What's wrong?

IMPORT! MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES MIGHT BE EVEN WORSE FOR NOW I AM HYPER FROM 2 CLASSES OF SWEETS AND OTHER JUNK FOOD ITALIC IS SOMEONE THINKING AND THANX TOO FirstBornofMainHyugaHousehold for my other mistake now without further aduè let the story begin

disclaimer I dont own naruto or any of the characters

**"SUPRISE!" everyone in the room yelled and they came out of their spots**

**"T-Thank you!" Hinata-sama rarely shutter so everyone know she was really suprise and happy about the party**

**"So birthday girl" Ino stated "What does it feel like to finally be fifthteen?"**

**"I'm just so happy" Hinata-sama said with a big smile on her face**

**Everyone in was happy that the party was such a success. The girls talked upmust themselves. While Chouji was of crouse eating. Shikamaru was changelling one of the Hyuuga to a game of 'GO'. As the rest of the boys were talking and the sensi's were talking about missions and other things. Even the Hyuugas were chatting of people whom werent apart of the clan.**

---

After talking with the girls for sometime now she got bored and decided sit down on her knees on a mat and looked at everyone. She couldnt stop from wondering how everyone was having a good time but her. Sure this was her only party that her father actually let people from outside the clan join in, but somehow she still couldnt shake the feeling that even though it was her birhtday it seemed that everyone else was having a better time--well except Sasuke-kun but then again he never does anything fun.

Felling bored she looked at her dress which was a combination of kimono and a dress. The top was like a kimono it had a 'V' strap showing her clevage and the bow at the back and after the bow it was a dress one of the sides was spilt showing off leg. Her hair but into one bun but her bangs were still in place and she had a burette with the hyuuga symbol on it. While her sister wore a typical kimono her was done similar to her sister.

"Hinata-nee chan whats wrong... dont you like your party?" Hanabi-chan looked at her sister a bit worried

"Hai, but I still cant believe that they put the party together"

"So you like it then. Then why are you sitting this party is for you?" Hanabi-chan said in an confuse voice

"I just have something on my mind dont worry yourself about it."

"Positive?"

"Positive now go ahead and enjoy the party too!" Hinata-sama said in an reasurring voice

"Okay but dont forget that the party is for you and these are you friends!"

After her sister left Hinata-sama went back to thinking. _Are you sure they're here for me or just the party? _Hinata-sama went into deep though concersing whether or not they are her friends. Then she felt someone shaking her but it took her awhile to realize it then the person started calling her name

"Hinata-sama"

"Hinata-sama"

"Huh... Hai" she looked up to see Neji-kun

"Hinata-sama are you alright?" Neji-kun said in his mono-tone voice

"Hai, I'm just thinking" she gave Neji-kun a half smile

"Okay but just dont over do it got it?"

"Hai, nii-san I promise"

Neji-kun than left and rejoin the party. Hinata-sama was once again alone and starting to think again but before she could get anything in her mind she heard Ino-chan yell

"TIME FOR GIFTS" Ino-chan said happily and grabbed Hinata (a/n: can ya'll give ideas on what everyone got for hinata? Cause Gifts is the next chapter)

---

Srry I would have updated yesterday but my sisters hogged the computer well please give me some ideas and as always review and anonymus reviews are enabled! ;D


	8. GIFTS!

thanx for all those who read and review my story and special thanx for those who gave me ideas special thanx too: **mekhi** and **HINATAROCKS **cause I am going to use their ideas--Oh in case I dont update before the 25 HAPPY CHRISTMAS! now without further aduè let the story begin

ITALIC and UNDERLINE it the gift card and ITALIC is someone thinking

disclaimer: I dont own naruto or any of the characters

**"Hinata-sama"**

**"Hinata-sama"**

**"Huh... Hai" she looked up to see Neji-kun**

**"Hinata-sama are you alright?" Neji-kun said in his mono-tone voice**

**"Hai, I'm just thinking" she gave Neji-kun a half smile**

**"Okay but just dont over do it got it?"**

**"Hai, nii-san I promise"**

**Neji-kun than left and rejoin the party. Hinata-sama was once again alone and starting to think again but before she could get anything in her mind she heard Ino-chan yell**

**"TIME FOR GIFTS" Ino-chan said happily and grabbed Hinata**

---

Was the only thing she heard before being grabbed by Ino and push onto the sofa and being shoved a gift. Hinata-sama looked at the gift and read the card it read:

_From: Neji-nii san_

_To: Hinata-sama_

Hinata-sama unwrapped the gift to reveal a scarf that were her favorites colors lavender and silver.

"Thank you, Neji-nii san" Hinata-sama said happily while Ino-chan throw the wrappings on the floor and shoved her another gift

Neji nodded

_From: Hanabi-chan_

_To: Nee-chan_

She unwrapped the gift to see she got a diary. Usually Hanabi-chan gave her a diary or a book.

"Thank you, Hanabi-chan" Hinata-sama said while did the same thing again.

Hanabi hugged her nee-chan saying 'your welcome'

_From: Naruto-kun_

_To: Hinata-chan_

She unwrapped it to see a gloden locket bracelet.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" Hinata-sama said happily while Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten, and Temari refrain form laughing because they all know that Hinata-sama still had a crush on Naruto-kun even though it wasnt as major like when they were youngger.

"No problem" Naruto-kun gave her a big grin

_From: Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, and Tsunade-sama_

_To: Hinata-chan_

Hinata-sama was more than a bit confuse when see saw those three names and wondered _'Is this present going to be good or bad?' _She carefully unwarpped the gift as she looked at Ino-chan to her smiling a mischief smile and gulped as the last piece of the wrapped came off to see a big fleece blanket with fox foot prints on it. She looked at both of them and saw that they were doing everything they can from laughing their heads off.

"Thank you, Ino and Sakura and Sakura when you see Tsunade-sama tell her thanks" She wasnt going to say thank you at all but when her family there she had to.

"No problem Hinata-chan we just know you would like it"

"Yeah we just had that feeling and Tsunade-sama thought so too!"

_From: Shizune-san_

_To: Hinata-chan_

Hinata-sama took a breath she know that she could trust Shizune-san for not being apart of the gift that Ino, Sakura and Tsunade-sama gave her. When she unwrapped it she saw that it was a medicine kit since Shizune-san was teaching her some Medicine Jutsus she needed them. She looked around and didnt see Shizune-san. _'She must be with Tsunade-sama.'_

"Who's it from?" Neji-kun said in his impassive tone

"Shizune-san, but she isnt here so I'll have to thank her later on"

_From: Kiba-kun_

_To: Hinata-chan_

She unwrapped it to reveal a hair pins. She guessed that Kiba-kun had trouble thinking what to get her and decided to just give her hair pins.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun"

"Your welcome"

_From: Shino-kun, and Kurenai_

_To: Hinata-chan_

She unwrapped it to see their got her, her favorite lotion.

"Thank you, Shino-kun

Shino being himself just nodded an 'your welcome'

_From: Konohamaru Team_

_To: Hinata-san_

Hinata was abit troubled but unwrapped it anyway to see she got fragance, but she rarely puts on perfume.

"Thanks to the Konohamaru Team"

"Your welcome" they all said in unison (a/n: you might a little confuse this is how they got there Naruto-kun invited them because Naruto-kun thought Konohamaru as a little brother and Konohamaru didnt wont to the youngest person there so he invited his team and sensi)

_From: Kakashi, Gai, and Ebisu_

_To: Hinata_

She unwrapped the gift to see they gave her a three-day spa treatment.

"Thanks Kakashi-san, Gai-san, and Ebisu-san"

"Your welcome" Kakashi and Ebisu said in unision, but Gai-san did his good-guy pose and flashed his teeth which almost blind everyone in the room except Lee-kun.

"WELL THATS ALL THE GIFTS!" Ino said cheerfully as she put the wrapping paper in the gargebage.

"Not yet our gift is the birthday cake and the cupcakes" the maid said as they got the cake and light the candles.

"Okay now blow out the candles so we can have some cake" Ten Ten said while rubbing her stomarch.

Hinata-sama blowed out the candles as they sing 'Happy Birthday'. _'There are only two people that havent gaven me a gift Sasuke-kun and O__tous-san. Oh well.' _After she had her cake she was going back to her seat when her father called her.

"Hai, otous-san" Hinata-sama bowed to her father and the other hyuugas around them.

"Hai, it is time for your present" Haishi-sama took something out of his pocket and handed to his daughter.

"Thank you" she said as she open the box.

Hinata was stunned what she saw it was a necklace her mother always weared before she died. She was filled with anger and sadness because after her mother died her father became serious and impassive as he is now and sadness cause after her moms death she was contained into this box and shutter at every word she made. She intensively grabbed her arm as she remember the first pratice she had with her dad after her moms death he gave a fatal bow to her arm. _'Did he give me this as another way to say that I am weak and how Hanabi will always surpass me in everything?'. _Hinata-sama looked up at her father with anger and hatred evident in her eyes when she was about to say she heard a noise which reminded her where she was at. So she bowed and walked away with the box in her hands.

_'So after all these years she still havent forgotten what I did to her' _Haishi thought as he watch his elder daughter walk away.

"Ano, nee-chan are you alright?" Hanabi-chan said catching up to her sister

Hinata stopped walking and angle her face so that her bangs were out of the way and glared at her sister. Hanabi-chan took a step back and Hinata-sama started walking again and tighten the grip on her arm. Neji-kun saw the incident and told Hanabi-chan to just let her be. Hinata-sama sat in the same place and leaned aganist the wall listing to the music and still cluthing the box.

---

wow that chapter is the longest I made and now its over and I feel sad for Hinata will she get better next chapter? you'll just have to stay tune and read...


	9. Trying to relax

yea i decided to redo this story cause i didnt like how the other chapter nine came out hope ya'll have a happy new year now without further aduè let the story begin also I need for ya'll to **_VOTE! at the end of the chapter you'll see._**

"hello" people talking

_'hello' _someones thoughts

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters or any of the songs

**Hinata was stunned what she saw it was a necklace her mother always weared before she died. She was filled with anger and sadness because after her mother died her father became serious and impassive as he is now and sadness cause after her moms death she was contained into this box and shutter at every word she made. She intensively grabbed her arm as she remember the first pratice she had with her dad after her moms death he gave a fatal bow to her arm. _'Did he give me this as another way to say that I am weak and how Hanabi will always surpass me in everything?'. _Hinata-sama looked up at her father with anger and hatred evident in her eyes when she was about to say she heard a noise which reminded her where she was at. So she bowed and walked away with the box in her hands.**

**_'So after all these years she still havent forgotten what I did to her' _Haishi thought as he watch his elder daughter walk away.**

**"Ano, nee-chan are you alright?" Hanabi-chan said catching up to her sister**

**Hinata stopped walking and angle her face so that her bangs were out of the way and glared at her sister. Hanabi-chan took a step back and Hinata-sama started walking again and tighten the grip on her arm. Neji-kun saw the incident and told Hanabi-chan to just let her be. Hinata-sama sat in the same place and leaned aganist the wall listing to the music and still cluthing the box.**

---

Haishi-sama kept an eye on his daugther baecause he has never saw his daugther act like that before. He could clearly see the hate and pain in her eyes and it hurted him beacuse he know that he was the one that did it to her.

"But Neji how will I know if she's alright?"

"Hanabi-chan I have never seen Hinata-sama act like this before but I know that it cant be good..." he was inturrpeted

"Thats more than enough to make sure if she needs any help or something"

"Yeah, Hanabi-chan I agree with Neji-kun on this she needs to solve this on her own." TenTen-chan stated

"How do you anything about my nee-chan?" Hanabi-chan hissed

Hanabi-chan left a very stunned TenTen-chan and Neji-kun but Neji-kun knew that she was going to say something like. But he didnt think she would say it like that. He watch as Hanabi-chan made her way to Hinata-sama and sat down and was slighty scared he didnt know what Hinata-sama would do or say.

"Ano, nee-chan"

"What?" Hinata-sama looked at her sister

"Are you alright?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Its just that I never seen you act like this. I'm..."

"Worryed?... No need to be."

"Yes there is! Why are you acting like this?" Hanabi said in a sad tone

"I dont wont to be here"

"What do you mean?"

"I like the party and everything but I just wont to go somewhere to relax"

"Cant you relax here?"

"Well I'm trying to relax but, its not working"

"What can I do?"

"If you can make a distraction enough for me to leave."

"Do you really wont it?"

"Hai!"

"Alright I'll come up with a distraction"

"Thank you!"

Hinata-sama hugged Hanabi-chan. Hanabi-chan got up and started thinking '_What can I do?... I cant think with this music--wait thats it I could sing and dance' _Hanabi-chan started singging to song saying the incorrect words and dancing getting the attention of everyone in the room especially otous-san. Hinata-sama looked at her sister then around the room and saw that all eyes were on her and decided that it was time for her to go. She got up and made her way to the door and took one last look around and exited. She thought that no-one saw her but truth is two people saw her Kakashi-san and Sasuke-kun. They notice the movements coming from the other side of the room and saw her leaving. Sasuke had a sad look before he quickly put up his mask but Kakashi saw it.

"You like her dont you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that look Sasuke"

"I dont know what your talking about" he hissed at his former sensi

"Hey, I'm just saying tell her before someone else does and you'll be questioning yourself what if for the rest of your life"

"What would you know anything about this?"

"Like I said I'm just saying" Kakashi-san than directed his attention back to Hanabi-chan who had stop sings but was bowing and saying thank you.

---

I like this chapter better than the other one anyway like I said I need for ya'll to vote and if ya'll dont the story wont update now here are your choices:

**1) Hanabi-chan leaves and finds her sister sitting on her knees and they start a snowball fight when Sasuke-kun comes out**

**2) Sasuke-kun finds Hinata-sama sitting on a tree branch and they start talking and she falls a sleeps on his shoulder and have Neji-kun come and find this scene**

**3) Tell me your idea and if I like it I'll do that one**


	10. Update

**CHOICES:**

Choice 1:

Hanabi-chan leaves and finds her sister sitting on her knees and they start a snowball fight when Sasuke-kun comes out

Choice 2:

Sasuke-kun finds Hinata-sama sitting on a tree branch and they start talking and she falls a sleeps on his shoulder and have Neji-kun come and find this scene

Choice 3:

Tell me your idea and if I like it I'll do that one (i might use your idea to help me with either choice 1 or 2)

**RESULTS: **(are done by number of votes from reviewers)

Choice 1- 1 review

Choice 2- 2 reviews

Choice 3- 3 reviews

(werid at choice is how many reviews it got)

**INFORMATION:**

This is the last chance to vote because after i get the final counts i'll post the new chapter

I'm **changing the rating** to **T** for safety reasons after i post the next chapter

Also to DJ and JOII you can vote two times on this chapter (heres an example: i chose choice 2 for both chapters) because i repost the chapter and you had already reviewed srry '

**THANKS:**

Thanks to all these reviews for reviewing a course:

PIGS103

DJ

NOCTURNED

PCTTGIRL23

XERXES93

MEKHI

RCR

SILVERMON-CHAN (for giving me encouragement to continue)

THE-REBEL101 (for giving me encouragement to continue)

AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY!!! ;D

thats all and dont forget after you vote on this thats it so i need everyone to vote to atleast make it far!


	11. How did you find me?

im sssssooooo sorry it took me sssssssssssooooooooooo long to update i had a friends b-day and i had a detention so im going to make this chapter a little and im expecting not so harsh reviews also choice 2 won with 10 reviews for it but if you like choice 1 i'll make a one-shot for it but i need 5 reviews for that now without further aduè let the story begin

disclamier: i dont own naruto or any of the characters

**Hinata-sama hugged Hanabi-chan. Hanabi-chan got up and started thinking '_What can I do?... I cant think with this music--wait thats it I could sing and dance' _Hanabi-chan started singging to song saying the incorrect words and dancing getting the attention of everyone in the room especially otous-san. Hinata-sama looked at her sister then around the room and saw that all eyes were on her and decided that it was time for her to go. She got up and made her way to the door and took one last look around and exited. She thought that no-one saw her but truth is two people saw her Kakashi-san and Sasuke-kun. They notice the movements coming from the other side of the room and saw her leaving. Sasuke had a sad look before he quickly put up his mask but Kakashi saw it.**

**"You like her dont you?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I saw that look Sasuke"**

**"I dont know what your talking about" he hissed at his former sensi**

**"Hey, I'm just saying tell her before someone else does and you'll be questioning yourself what if for the rest of your life"**

**"What would you know anything about this?"**

**"Like I said I'm just saying" Kakashi-san than directed his attention back to Hanabi-chan who had stop sings but was bowing and saying thank you.**

**---**

Everyone in the room still havent notice that Hinata-sama isnt at her party except those two, but by now Sasuke-kun had left and Kakasi-san chucked knowing exactly where Sasuke-kun was doing... looking for Hinata-sama.

"Hey, where's my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura-chan pouted when she looked around and didnt see Sasuke-kun

"He probally left because of a certain no chested, big foreheaded, annoyence!" Ino-chan stood behing Sakura and told her

"What was that you pig?" Sakura-chan glared at Ino-chan

"Let me make it clear for you, Sasuke would never like any girl mainly you without curves on her body! Now Naruto-baka that's a different story." Ino-chan placed her hand on her hip

"Ha, we both know that's a lie. Right, TenTen!"

"Hey, dont put me into this." TenTen put her hands up meaning really dont put me into this

"That's okay cause I know Hinata-chan will agree with me" She smile then she looked at where Hinata-sama should be at but she wasnt there...

"Hey, where's Hinata-chan?" Sakura-chan mummbled but loud enough for Ino-chan to hear and turned around

"Yeah , where is Hinata-chan?" Ino-chan rubbed her head

"Ay, TenTen!"

"What it better not be about your argument?"

"No, have you seen HInata-chan?"

"Come to think of it no. How about you Neji-kun?"

"Nope - what about you Hanabi-sama?"

Hanabi-chan got really quiet as everyone in the room stared at her and waited for her to reply. After what seemed to be hours to Hanabi-chan she still hasnt said anything.

"Hanabi-sama is there something that your not telling us?" Neji-kun turned his stared at Hanabi-chan to a glare trying to intimidate her.

"Hai, Hanabi is there something" Haishi-sama also glared at Hanabi

_'Great. Just what I need the two of them glaring at me nee-chan i'll get you back' _Hanabi-chan thought, but thinking wasnt going to block all the glares she was getting form people around the room. _'Now everyone is lo- glaring at me... wait where did the Uchiha go?... Did he got to find nee-chan' _Hanabi-chan let a smile play on her lips at that thought, but as she looked around the room the smile quickly disappeared.

"Now daugther will you tell us?" Haishi-sama said in his most intimidating and cold glare he could give to his daugther

"Well..." Hanabi-chan stated (a/n: dont worry Hanabi-chan wont get punished -- well at least not that hard anyway! but you'll see what she does to Neji-kun)

**O o O with Sasuke**

_'Come on where could she be? I'd been searching for hours now and still no trace of her' _Sasuke-kun thought miserably. Then he suddenly stopped and decided to see if he could trace or feel her chakra. He closed his eyes and started to sense the areas around him and within minutes he found a fimilar aura which he know without a doubt was Hinata-sama. _'It's about time that I find her...' _Sasuke smirked as he started jumping through the trees, but it was getting hard with all the snow coming down blurring his vision and the snow already on the tree he tried not to slip.

"There you are!" Sasuke notice that she was rather calm and looked like she was about to sleep... well before he came

Sasuke smirked as he watch the figure of hinatagasped and turn around to see the one and only Uchiha -- Sasuke.

"H-How did you find m-me?!? I thought you would have left."

"I did to find you" he replyed bluntly

"Why?"

"Because the birthday girl shouldnt be left alone" he looked to see Hinata-sama blush.

_'I really love it when she blush -- wait love?'_

**O o O with Hinata**

Hinata-sama wasnt sure how long her sister could hold out so once she got out she ran like hell and to her suprise she found a place on a bark on a tree and sat on it after removing the snow and putting up a jutsu she learned to keep snow from coming onto the user. _'It has been at least a half-an-hour since I left and still no one has notice' _Hinata-sama thought happily.

Hinata-sama isnt the one to usually bale on things or people but she didnt wont to be the center of attention and then the gift her father gave was just another push for her to get some air and relax. The Hyuuga had her eyes closed slightly and letting the sound of the snow take her in and was about to fall asleep till she heard:

"There you are!"

She gasped and turned around to see Sasuke-kun smirking at her

"H-How did you find m-me?!? I thought you would have left." She mentally scolded herself for shuttering

"I did... to find you"

"Why?"

"Because the birthday girl shouldnt be left alone"

The Hyuuga instanily felt her cheecks heat up and looked away from him.

**---**

sorry that's it right now it's 9:41 and I a test tomorrrow so i got to sleep and remember 5 reviews for the choice 1!


	12. Why, did you leave?

thanx for those who review and read my story yea i think im going to make the chapters longer not sure yet and now without further aduè let the story begin

disclaimer: I dont own Naurto or any of the characters

**Hinata-sama wasnt sure how long her sister could hold out so once she got out she ran like hell and to her suprise she found a place on a bark on a tree and sat on it after removing the snow and putting up a jutsu she learned to keep snow from coming onto the user. _'It has been at least a half-an-hour since I left and still no one has notice' _Hinata-sama thought happily.**

**Hinata-sama isnt the one to usually bale on things or people but she didnt wont to be the center of attention and then the gift her father gave was just another push for her to get some air and relax. The Hyuuga had her eyes closed slightly and letting the sound of the snow take her in and was about to fall asleep till she heard:**

**"There you are!"**

**She gasped and turned around to see Sasuke-kun smirking at her**

**"H-How did you find m-me?!? I thought you would have left." She mentally scolded herself for shuttering**

**"I did... to find you"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because the birthday girl shouldnt be left alone"**

**The Hyuuga instanily felt her cheecks heat up and looked away from him.**

**---**

"Are you serious?" Hinata managed to say

"Serious about what?"

"What you said that the birthday girl shouldnt be left alone?"

"Hai... Why el-..." Sasuke-kun said impatiencly but stopped when he looked at Hinata-sama

By this time Sasuke-kun was getting tired of wipping the snow off him and when he looked at Hinata-sama he notice that snow had bearly touch her. Well when he take a closer look Hinata-sama was on a branch leaning on it. Because of the justsu she did, it made the snow slide off like an umberral does with rain. She looked like a child sitting and an -- almost oval shape sphere that encased her and procted her from the harm and coldness of the snow.

Because of the way the sun was positioned her midnight-blue hair stood out... it looked like a halo surrounded her head like an angel, her dress stood out as well. He could see her face lean to one side looking at him with a slight embarrassed face and a slight blush on her face, but what really got his attention was her eyes! The lilac - lavendar color that told him they were big, soft, caring and revealed every emotion that she was feeling. (a/n: well this is my attempt at explaing what the scene look like... yea i suck at it right?)

"Uchiha-san... Uchiha-san... Uchiha-san" Hinata-sama was getting worrided Sasuke-kun hasnt answered her. "Sasuke!" she tried one more time

"Huh?" Sasuke-kun wike up from his enchantment

"Arent you getting cold?"

"Ahhh... Yes, but why is it that you arent getting snow all over you?" Sasuke regained his compousre and stated coolly

"It's a jutsu..."

"A jutsu?" he mummered to himself

"Hai, it protects the user from getting snow onto them!" Hinata-sama watched as Sasuke-kun nodded a reply. "You can join me if you wont." she said quietly but Sasuke-kun heard it

"What did you say?... I can join you if I wonted too?" he looked at the Hyuuga heir and saw her blush many shades of red

He shrugged and got up to sit next to her and sigh when he saw the red on her face get deepper.

"So... Hinata-chan" Sasuke stated "Why did you leave?"

"... Because I couldnt take it."

"Couldnt take what?"

"I loved the party believe that... but I started to think that my friends werent really there for me and the gift my otous-san gave me was the last thing I needed for me to get out and relax."

"See this is why I'm the social type... but what was the gift your otous-san gave to you?"

"It was something that my okaa-san had and when she died -- it had a great effect on me and my otous-san started calling me... weak." the hyuuga heiress said with tears in her eyes... but only to have Sasuke-kun whip them away.

"I can understand what you mean... when my okaa-san died I felt like my world was going to end... but I got over it and you can too -- and I'm not saying it still doesnt hurt because it still does... But you shouldnt listen to your otous-san because to me you are a great ninja!"

"Thanks, Uchiha-san"

"Sasuke"

"Huh?"

"Call me Sasuke"

"Hai, Uch -- Sasuke-kun" Hinata-sama said as she leaned on Sasuke-kun sholder but unknown to them another figure was watching them... (a/n: nope it's not neji and it's someone that would do harm to them just wait you'll see when the chapter comes in)

**O o O in the party**

Hanabi-chan felt revealed that all the glares were off of her. But now she had a bigger problem her father had his eyes on her and she know she'll need a distraction in order to do anything without her father hawk eyes on her. She looked to see Neji-kun and her otous-san she got up but only to sit back down when she felt eyes on her.

"If only there was some-..." Hanabi-chan sentence was inturpted when she and everyone else heard:

_**CCCCRRRRAAAASSSSHHHH!!!!!!!**_

It was Naruto-baka he broke a vase and Hanabi-chan looked again to see bowing and read his lips 'I'll find her...'. Then she saw her father rush to where the crash was made. She took this as her cue to go and stop Neji-kun.

**O o O in the courtyard**

"There he is!" Hanabi-chan said as she spotted Neji-kun "Hold it right there Neji-nii san!"

"Do you need something?"

"Hai, for you not to find Hinata-nee chan."

"Why not?"

"Because she wonted to be alone... so let her be after all you were the one to say that she needed her space."

"But Haishi-sama has ordered me to find her."

"Find then!"

Hanabi-chan got a mischeif grin on her face as she picked some snow, made a snowball and hit Neji in the face!

"What was tha-..." he stopped saying when he notice a snowball coming fast at him!

"Your gonna have to beat me at a snowball fight if you wont to find nee-chan!"

---

srry its 1:10 a.m. and i'm sleeply so srry if it's not what you expected but i didnt wont to hold you guys out by not updating plz review


	13. My, Angel

srry but im starting to have hmwrk in classes that i usually dont have and i need like 22 more reviews till i get a 100 reviews so plz keep it up and now without further aduè let the story begin

disclaimer: I dont own Naurto or any of the characters

**"There he is!" Hanabi-chan said as she spotted Neji-kun "Hold it right there Neji-nii san!"**

**"Do you need something?"**

**"Hai, for you not to find Hinata-nee chan."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because she wonted to be alone... so let her be after all you were the one to say that she needed her space."**

**"But Haishi-sama has ordered me to find her."**

**"Find then!"**

**Hanabi-chan got a mischeif grin on her face as she picked some snow, made a snowball and hit Neji in the face!**

**"What was tha-..." he stopped saying when he notice a snowball coming fast at him!**

**"Your gonna have to beat me at a snowball fight if you wont to find nee-chan!"**

**---**

"Hanabi-sama why are you throwing snowballs at me?" Neji-kun asked while he dodge another snowball.

"Because..."

"Because? Because what?"

"Just because!!"

"Hanabi-sama you better tell me why."

Neji-kun was getting fruasted at not getting a straight answer form her she was about as wrose as Naruto-kun... wait someone wrose than Naruto! That must really be a pain in the ass.

"Why should I?"

"With all due respect..."

"With all due respect Neji I think it'd be better if you were not to find Nee-chan."

"Why do you say that?"

Neji-kun and listen to what his cousin was saying.

"Because we both know that Hinata is shy so just let her be maybe Sasuke can help her!" Hana-chan wasnt thinking when she said that last part and immeadily put her hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything else.

"Who might help her?" Neji stared intently at his cousin he heard something that he hoped was him getting hearing problems

"Nothing... I said nothing."

"Tell me or I'll get a shovel and put a whole bunch a snow on all of your outfits"

Neji know he hit a soft spoft knowing Hanabi loved her clothes ALOT maybe enough to sell out her sister to a date!!!

"You werent!"

"Oh, I wouldnt okay let me get the shovel and..."

"NO I give in." Hanabi-chan hanged her head in defeat

"Now who might help her?"

"Sasuke-san" she mumbled

"Say it loudder."

"Uchiha, Sasuke." she said in a normal tone

"Who?" Neji-kun did not believe what he was being told

"UCHIHA, SASUKE!" Hana-chan was getting annoyed that she had to repeat herself

"Uchiha, Sasuke? Are you serious?"

"Hai, I am."

"He's with Hinata-sama?"

"Perhaps... Neji you havent notice anything... geeze?

"No,"

"At the party you didnt notice that the Uchiha had his eyes on my nee-chan for like - the entire time!?!? Come on your so over-protective how'd you miss that?"

"I've got to go bye"

Neji-kun jetted. He started running as fast as he can till he got to the trees and added charka and ran with his byakugan and search everywhere...

**O o O with the 'couple'**

Sasuke-kun, looked down to meet an midnight-blue hair and soft breathing.

"Angel... My Angle." Sasuke said in her ear to see her giggle softly and nod her head.

Slowly, Sasuke, felt his eyes get heavier and heavier as he leaned put his cheek onto Hinata-sama head and drifted to a soundly sleep with the jutsu still up to protect the both of them. But, the figure was still there analizing those two carefully... not to miss a thing becasue if it might it would mean... death

---

yea i know not much of sasuhina but hey who is that figure? And what does it wont? Is it even a he? Oh at least 6 reviews for the next chapter


	14. Dream

Whoa. I didnt think i would get more reviews than i intendent too and also i threat but anyway here is your chapter new also so that you know this chapter starts out in sasuke dream so i would pay attention and now without further aduè let the story begin

_'thoughts'_

_dream_

disclaimer: I dont own Naurto or any of the characters

**O o O with the 'couple'**

**Sasuke-kun, looked down to meet an midnight-blue hair and soft breathing.**

**"Angel... My Angle." Sasuke said in her ear to see her giggle softly and nod her head.**

**Slowly, Sasuke, felt his eyes get heavier and heavier as he leaned put his cheek onto Hinata-sama head and drifted to a soundly sleep with the jutsu still up to protect the both of them. But, the figure was still there analizing those two carefully... not to miss a thing becasue if it might it would mean... death**

**---**

As Sasuke-kun eyes got heavier he slept. As he slept he dreamed. As he dreamed he wondered. And in his dreams anything can happen. It could be from killing his brother. To being married to Sakura-chan or Ino-chan. Or even remembering the massacure of his clan. But this dream did not feel like his others. The element of his dream felt real...

_"Where am I?" Sasuke stated as looked around. _

_It looked like Konoha that he know, but something wasnt right. When he looked left or right he saw nothing, but buildings. No adults talking to each other. No kids pretending to be ninja. No ninjas or ANBU hiding. Not even all his fangirls... well that was one thing he was happy about. But one thing in particular wasnt there... Hinata!_

_He wonted to run to where the Hyuuga manor was, but his feet was pulling him somewhere else. As he kept walking he still didnt see anyone._

_"Is anyone here?" He got no response_

_"Hello?" Again he got nothing_

_He kept looking around as his feet kept pulling to a place he doesnt know. A door was open and he tried his best to peer inside but all he saw was bitter darkness. With his sharigan activated he looked into the next building and saw charka but it was very low._

_"I know someone is in there!" The only response he got was the person crouching lower to the ground_

_Sasuke-kun gave up on trying to get any response from anyone... or anything for the matter and decided to let his feet lead him to where ever they were taking him as he de-activated his sharigan. Soon he notice he was going into a cemertary. His legs kept going as if they know exactly where to go and yet the owner of the body did not. When he walked to his parents grave he thought that was where he was leading, but was confuse when his legs kept going._

_As his feet started going slower he started looking at the names of the deceased:_

_Hoshigaki, TenTen..._

_Yamanaka, Ino..._

_Haruno, Sakura..._

_Aburame, Lee..._

_Lee..._

_But the last name he saw really got to him_

_And..._

_Hyuuga, Hinata..._

_His feet stopped at her grave and they walked over to it. Sasuke felt over-whelm by the feeling that was somsuming him. Never, since the massacure has he ever been at a point in which he wonted to cry. He feel to his knees and he felt weak as a tear fell down his cheek._

_"Who did this to her?... I promise I'm going to kill the person!..." He yelled as he got back to his feet with his sharigan ablaze_

_"That would be impossible... unless you plan to kill yourself and if you even try I'll stop you." An eeire voice said_

_"Why would I have to kill myself?" Sasuke-kun replyed as he looked around for the person_

_"Because you idiot you are the one that killed her... well I mean we did."_

_"We?"_

_"Hai,"_

_The figure finally appeared in fornt of Sasuke-kun and to his suprise it was himself. His hair had gotten longer, but it was kept in the same style, he also gotten taller. The clothes were different he had a big sword on his back, his pants stopped at his ankle, he wore typical ninja shoes, on his shirt it had the chinese symbol _月 _which means moon._

_"Why?" Sasuke whispered "Why did I kill her?"_

_"Because if we didnt they would"_

_"And who are they?"_

_"You'll find out."_

_"I dont believe you Hina-chan didnt die!"_

_"Fine then if you dont go to the Hyuuga manor and find out for yourself."_

_Sasuke didnt reply instead he ran to Hyuuga manor. But when he got there it was just like the rest of the village no Hyuugas praticing their taijutsu. Gathering every ounce of courage he could get he went up to the door and was about to open, but to his suprise the door open and he came face-to-face with the one and only Hyuuga, Neji._

_"Uchiha, what do you wont to kill the rest of us off?"_

_"What do yo-..." He never go to finish his sentence cause Neji attacked him giving him a powerful blow to the gut_

_"Well that's not going to happen." Neji-kun said as Sasuke-kun got back on his feet and his started puching him_

_"Why are you not fighting Uchiha? Have you finally come back so I can kill you for what you did to Hinata-sama and the others?"  
_

_"Others?"_

_"Hai, TenTen, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Lee, and Hinata... you told me ounce that you loved her and would do anything to protect her, it was a lie wasnt it?"_

_"Your wrong I do lo-"_

_"Enough!" Neji-kun hissed as he got closer to Sasuke-kun_

_"How do you know that it was even me?"_

_"Because I was there when you killed her." Neji then attack him punches and kicks coming at Sasuke-kun "You killed her right in front of my eyes in cold blood."_

_Sasuke no longer felt puches or kicks coming at him as he slowly open his eyes to see his mother._

_"Okaa-san?"_

_"Hai, my son it is me. I have come to give you a message... the dream you just had is the future of what to come if you dont stop it... now listen because this will help you find the person you cannot trust..."_

_"Person? What person? What is going on?" Sasuke-kun yelled only to be silenced by his mother glare_

_"Beware of the one that hides... For he lies in darkness..."_

_"What is that suppose to mean?"_

_"I'm sorry my son, but that is all I can say..."_

Sasuke-kun gasped for air as he woke up. He put his hand on his face and mummbled "Was it all a dream?" As he looked down he saw that Hinata-sama was still a sleep and smirked at her as he put his cheek back on top of her head and closed his eyes, but he didnt go to sleep. Instead he listen to the forset. Four minutes later he heard a branch crack and immeadily felt charka coming closer to them...

---

that's all 6 reviews for the next one


	15. Why are you here?

hey. i didnt expect those reviews so fast and thanx for those to read and review my story and now without further aduè let the story begin

disclaimer: I dont own Naurto or any of the characters

_**"Because I was there when you killed her." Neji then attack him punches and kicks coming at Sasuke-kun "You killed her right in front of my eyes in cold blood."**_

_**Sasuke no longer felt puches or kicks coming at him as he slowly open his eyes to see his mother.**_

_**"Okaa-san?"**_

_**"Hai, my son it is me. I have come to give you a message... the dream you just had is the future of what to come if you dont stop it... now listen because this will help you find the person you cannot trust..."**_

_**"Person? What person? What is going on?" Sasuke-kun yelled only to be silenced by his mother glare**_

_**"Beware of the one that hides... For he lies in darkness..."**_

_**"What is that suppose to mean?"**_

_**"I'm sorry my son, but that is all I can say..."**_

**Sasuke-kun gasped for air as he woke up. He put his hand on his face and mummbled "Was it all a dream?" As he looked down he saw that Hinata-sama was still a sleep and smirked at her as he put his cheek back on top of her head and closed his eyes, but he didnt go to sleep. Instead he listen to the forset. Four minutes later he heard a branch crack and immeadily felt charka coming closer to them...**

**---**

Sasuke-kun still cant get that dream out of his mind and the blood that spilled from when Neji-kun had punched him filled his nostrolis. But he didnt open his eyes to confirm that he was alive because he can still feel light breathing on his neck; that meant that Hinata-chan was with him. His Okaa-san words still clouded his mind _'Beware of the one that hides... For he lies in darkness... What does it mean? Why couldnt she be more stratight forward? Could it be Itachi? No why would I have to beware of him I already know that he's lurking out there somewhere.' _ Sasuke-kun narrowed his eyes in fraustion of not being able to find an answer. He was so into figuring it out that he forget about the charka coming closer to them, it was a tree away.

There stood Hyuuga, Neji; the over-protective, cold eyes, branch member of the Hyuuga Clan stood, mouth agape. His eye's widended in pure shock. Nej-kun didnt know whether to be laughing his head off or wonting to tear Sasuke-kun head off. The most fought over guy had his arm around _his_ Hinata-sama. So in order to get the Uchiha attention without waking up Hinata-sama he throw a kunai that slightly cut Sasuke cheek. Instinctly he pulled out five kunais and threw them at the Hyuuga prodergy.

Neji-kun almost out of instint pulled out six kunais and throwed three at Sasuke-kun and three at Hinata-sama. Neji-kun eyes widended ounce he notice that he sent three at his cousin, the very one that he was suppose to be protecting! What would Haishi-sama say -- or better yet do to him when he finds out that _he _ had killed Hinata-sama? But much to his relief Sasuke-kun caught Hinata-sama kunais before they made contact, but the ones that were thrown at him hit him. Well more like whizzed past him leaving a trail of blood, but not that much that he had to go to the hospitial for it.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he looked at Neji he would have smirk, but the way Neji had looked at him exactly how he had glared at him in his forlorn dream, but there was a difference those two the one in his dreams had more hate and disdain.

"Uchiha, what are you doing here with Hinata-sama?"

"She left and I thought she might need company." Sasuke-kun stated nonchalantly "Why are you here?"

"Haishi-sama sent me to get her."

"Why?"

"Because he wonts her back at home" Neji-kun was getting arrogetted at the Uchiha arrogance

"That wont be nesassary."

"And why not?"

"'Cause I will be the one to take her home." Sasuke-kun replyed blodly and scooted Hinata-sama closer to him

"Uchiha, I'm telling you to get away from Hinata-sama this second or else yo-"

"Or else what? What are you going to d-"

Both boys shut up when they notice Hinata hand moving toward her face. She was awake, by the guys constint aguring.

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san!" Hinata said cheerfully, but then blush when she notice she was in Sasuke arms. She then turned her head to where she felt another presence.

"Ano, nii-san? If you dont mind me asking... Why are you here?"

"Haishi-sama wonts you back home."

Hinata-sama smile faded as she got up from Sasuke-kun comfortable arms and said a small good-bye as she went to met her cousin.

"Ready, nii-san."

"Hai," Neji said then looked at Sasuke with a triumphant look in his eyes, as he looked at Sasuke face with a smirk.

---

that's it for this chapter hoped you'd enjoy it:D


	16. Friends?

Hi, sorry it took me ssssssssoooooooooo long to write the new chapter but I'm trying to think of how long this story will continue until the squel will come out. Also I have good news I have finally got a beta reader: **_Slim Shady _**and I'm also taking the advice of **_InuChimidoro_**

_'thoughts'_

_Flash Back_

**Or else what? What are you going to d-"**

**Both boys shut up when they notice Hinata hand moving toward her face. She was awake, by the guys constint aguring.**

**"Ohayo, Uchiha-san!" Hinata said cheerfully, but then blush when she notice she was in Sasuke arms. She then turned her head to where she felt another presence.**

**"Ano, nii-san? If you dont mind me asking... Why are you here?"**

**"Haishi-sama wonts you back home."**

**Hinata-sama smile faded as she got up from Sasuke-kun comfortable arms and said a small good-bye as she went to met her cousin.**

**"Ready, nii-san."**

**"Hai," Neji said then looked at Sasuke with a triumphant look in his eyes, as he looked at Sasuke face with a smirk.**

**---**

**  
O o O with Sasuke**

Sasuke woke up panting. He had just had that dream again, and he wasnâ€™t any closer to finding out the answer to the riddle. However, Sasuke figured out something. When he met with his older self, he had the Mangekyou Sharingan, instead of just the Sharingan. When Sasuke asked his older self where he had gotten it, he pointed to Hinata's grave. The young Sharingan bearer had broken his promise to his father. By killing Hinata he had become just like Itachi. His heart was filled with sorrow at the thought that he had betrayed his father. He also found out all those who he did not kill joined forces to kill him.

After this Sasuke was even more determined to figure out the riddle, but his mom said that she'll tell him more in time. It seemed that time was on his side for now, but he didnâ€™t know how long it would stay that way. It was two weeks since the party, and he and Hinata had grown closer. It would have been easier if Neji didnâ€™t interfere as much as he did, but he managed. He noticed that Sakura and Ino havenâ€™t bothered or stalked him lately. In fact, Sasuke hadnâ€™t seen them for a while now. But one thing he remembered vividly was the kiss that he and Hinata had:

_Sasuke couldnâ€™t take it anymore. It was a few minutes after Hinata had rested her head on his shoulder and the whole time Sasuke was looking at her lips. He was fighting the urge to kiss Hinata right then and there. But to satisfy his need he simply kissed her on the cheek. Hinata must have been trying to go to sleep because when he looked up, he saw that the girl in his arms was stirring. Lavender tainted eyes met onyx ones._

Their gazes met, their breath mingled. Sasuke felt a tug more primal than anything he'd felt before. He slowly lowered his head, giving her plenty of time to move away if she didnâ€™t want the kiss. She didnâ€™t move away. Instead she tipped up her face. His lips touched hers, then settled in the most chaste kiss of his life. (A/N: remember earlier on he and Naruto kissed but I guess that this kiss was more enjoyable) He felt her lips quiver under his, sensed her innocence in his bones.

Slowly, Sasuke lifted his head. A light blush came over his cheeks as he heard Hinata giggle softly.

"I wonder if I will ever find out who he is . . . " Sasuke stated as the memory of the kiss slowly drifted away

**O o O with Sakura/Ino**

Ever since Hinata's birthday party, Sakura was in deep thought. It seemed that whenever she looked at Sasuke, he had his eyes on Hinata. This wasnâ€™t the first time she had noticed his stares, but she had usually pretended that she didnâ€™t see it. But now it was crystal clear that Sasuke had a crush on Hinata. Sakura knew that if she were to ask him if he liked her, he would probably say â€œnoâ€ or just stare at her before walking off.

She sighed as she sat down on the bench in the park and let her thoughts wander. Lately if she didnâ€™t have a mission, she was lost in thought all the time. Fortunately, Ino came by and poked Sakuraâ€™s big forehead with her index finger.

"Hey, big forehead girl!" Ino said in a happy voice.

"..."

"What's wrong? Have you finally figured out that Sasuke-kun is meant for me?"

"No," Sakura replied bitterly.

"Then what is it?"

"Ino . . . " Sakura said as she looked up at her friend, " . . . let's stop pretending, okay?"

"Pretending? Pretending what?"

"That we both like Sasuke-kun. Because we both know that we donâ€™t really like him. It was a childhood jealousy that evolved into us fighting for someone who only sees us as friends." (A/N: does Sasuke even think of them as friends?)

Ino stayed quiet as she let Sakura's words seep into her mind. After thinking about it for a while, she sat next to Sakura on the bench.

"Yeah, I guess youâ€™re right. We were trying so hard to get Sasuke to have feelings for us that we missed what was right under our noses."

"You mean Shikamaru-kun?"

"Yes . . . and Naruto-kun and Lee-san."

An awkward silence fell upon the girls until Ino broke it.

"Friends again?" asked Ino, sticking out her hand.  
"Yeah, friends." Sakura's hand met Ino's and they shook hands, both agreeing.

---

Yea, I've anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and dont forget to review!


	17. Birthday!

so that ya'll know this is **_THE LAST CHAPTER!_** But dont worry the sequel will be coming out soon. I dont know what to name so if you have any ideas please tell me also if you wont me to PM you when the new story is up please leave it on the review. Oh! if you like this story then please read my other HinaXSasu story: '_It started with'_ Look on my page if you wont to read it!

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters

**"Then what is it?" **

**"Ino . . . " Sakura said as she looked up at her friend, " . . . let's stop pretending, okay?" **

**"Pretending? Pretending what?" **

**"That we both like Sasuke-kun. Because we both know that we donâ€™t really like him. It was a childhood jealousy that evolved into us fighting for someone who only sees us as friends." (A/N: does Sasuke even think of them as friends?) **

**Ino stayed quiet as she let Sakura's words seep into her mind. After thinking about it for a while, she sat next to Sakura on the bench. **

**"Yeah, I guess youâ€™re right. We were trying so hard to get Sasuke to have feelings for us that we missed what was right under our noses." **

**"You mean Shikamaru-kun?" **

**"Yes . . . and Naruto-kun and Lee-san." **

**An awkward silence fell upon the girls until Ino broke it. **

**"Friends again?" asked Ino, sticking out her hand.  
"Yeah, friends." Sakura's hand met Ino's and they shook hands, both agreeing.**

---

**O o O with Sasuke**  
A few months passed and Sasukeâ€™s feelings for Hinata were growing stronger, besides the fact that Neji still didnâ€™t like the idea. Sasuke couldnâ€™t care less about what Neji thought about him and his cousin together, as long as he had Hinata he could take on the world! Sadly, though his feelings for Hinata were growing deeper, fear kept him from truly having a relationship with her . . .

He knew if he didnâ€™t find out what will happen in the future, he would be the one to kill Hinata- that was his true fear. That confused him. He loved someone and yet he would end up killing her. Does that mean he was meant to be alone forever? Did his brotherâ€™s actions leave him unable to trust his own feelings? Did that incident leave him unable to trust people who were close to him?

Whatever the reason, Sasuke knew he had to find out what this organization was and put an end to it. But how could he if he didnâ€™t even know how many people were in it, or if their chakra was greater than his own? _â€˜Whatever the cost, nothing will stop me!'_ Sasuke thought as he made his decision. He was going to do whatever it takes to find and destroy the threat so he and Hinata could be together.

His usual cold, emotionless, onyx eyes were filled with confusion as questions flooded his mind like a vast ocean. He sighed as he glanced back at his house and walked away to train. He wasnâ€™t going to train for the whole day, because Hinata said she had something planned for him and he didnâ€™t want to miss it . . .

**O o O with Hinata**

Hinata was so happy that her eyes were shining and that was a rare sight. The giddy girl knew that most of her family didnâ€™t like the fact that she was going out with the avenger Uchiha Sasuke. She didnâ€™t care because this was the first thing that she had done on her own and she felt quite proud. She was happy that at least her father wasnâ€™t criticizing her about her boyfriend. He was too busy trying to mend the pain that he had given his child and the branch members of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Nee-chan, what are you so happy about?" Hanabi asked, seeing her sister daze off happily.

"Uh . . . Huh, did you say something?" Hinata was so shocked to hear a voice that it knocked her out of her musing.

_'Let me see, it probably has something to do with Sasuke-san'_ Hanabi surmised and decided to voice her thoughts.

"Does it have to do with Sasuke-san?" Hanabi smirked as she saw her sister blush.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, see you around."

"Alright Hana-chin." Hinata said sweetly, knowing that her sister hated when she called her that (A/n: chin is just like chan except itâ€™s cuter).

Hinata sighed, her sister was right- she was daydreaming of Sasuke. A frown came across her features. Her relationship with Sasuke was great, but she was getting a feeling that he was hiding something and she just couldnâ€™t put her finger on it. It saddened her to think that her boyfriend would refrain from telling her things. But then again she wasnâ€™t sure, perhaps he wasnâ€™t hiding anything at all.

She made her way to the calendar in her room and saw that it was July 23, and it was circled. A smile tugged at her lips, knowing the surprise that Sasuke would get. She knew that he hated social events, but she also knew that Sasuke couldnâ€™t say no to her, especially when she did her puppy eyes. Hinata shrugged and decided to get things ready for her boyfriendâ€™s surprise. Ino and Sakura were probably already there waiting on her or have already started working on it. After all, July 23 is... Sasuke's Birthday!

---

yea I thought I would end having it being Sasukes birthday plz review and hope ya'll stay tune for the sequel!


	18. Sequel info

Hey, well I notice that some of you still have my story on Story Alert and I decided to use it to tell all of you, or those who have, that the **sequel is out **and the title is "Time'.

Read and review if you wish.


End file.
